nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaxnor
Yaxnor, the Servant of the Moon, is the Soulless of O'Ryan, Rank III among the four original Soulless, and a minor antagonist within "The Disaster" saga. Yaxnor was the younger brother of Xirsch and one of the four original Soulless, a group of individuals who had lost their souls to the Harbinger and were later corrupted by the darkness of Limbo. Along with the other Soulless, Yaxnor would be hunted down by Amici in an effort to restore their human counterparts. Yaxnor would be the second Soulless to be defeated, thus allowing his human counterpart to be restored. During the Prophets of the Soulless' attempt to resurrect the Dark Soldier at the Temple of Resurrection in Limbo, O'Ryan was transformed back into his Soulless counterpart during the ritual. Unlike before, O'Ryan retained his selfhood as his Soulless and therefore was not consumed by darkness. Yaxnor and the other Soulless counterparts of SEAL Team Five then worked together to eventually defeat and destroy the Dark Soldier, but at the cost of their lives. History Reformed History After Roach used the power of the Harbinger on O'Ryan, Chris, TJ and himself, it caused them to lose their souls, turning them into Soulless two days following the removal of their souls. They were sent to Limbo, where they become corrupted by the darkness of Limbo. During their time in Limbo, Xarcoh discovered it was possible for the four to become human again if they were destroyed and their original souls were freed from the Harbinger or if they were to merged back with their souls. Despite this knowledge however, Xarcoh believed the only way to ensure that Unit 14 would never complete their cycle was if the four remained as Soulless. The other Soulless agreed to this, swearing to never return to humanity. The Disaster Four years after becoming Soulless, a rift leading to reality opens in Limbo, allowing the four to escape Limbo. Upon exiting the rift in an underground chamber in Mateur, Tunisia and reaching ground level, they see the aftermath of Unit 14's plan, which had caused the world to be nothing but a barren wasteland. The four Soulless head to the Gilze Rijen Air Base in Hulten, Netherlands, where they make that, along with an abandoned coastal bunker in Genoa, Italy as a base of operations. Learning of a Unit 14 hideout in Hamburg, Germany, Xarcoh sends J.X.T., TJ's Soulless, to investigate the facility. On the morning of July 17th, 2035 however, the three Soulless lose communications with J.X.T., who was destroyed by Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary in hopes of finding the original personas of the Soulless. Fearing that the base has been compromised, Xarcoh and Xirsch head to the bunker in Genoa while Yaxnor, O'Ryan's Soulless stays behind in order to distract the four. Hours following J.X.T's destruction, Amici arrived at the base in the Netherlands. Yaxnor, having witnessed their arrival from the control tower, hijacks the base's intercom, where he explains that he is aware of J.X.T.'s destruction and that he will not share the same fate. Yaxnor then states that he will never tell them the location of Xirsch and Xarcoh as he then places the base under lockdown, causing several alarms to go off and alerting every nearby zombie in the area as they then converge onto the base. Despite having the undead to his advantage, Yaxnor was unable to prevent Amici from shutting down the lockdown protocol, allowing them to ascend the tower. Before Yaxnor could flee and rejoin the other Soulless, Amici breached into the room, where they were able to subdue Yaxnor after Mack knocked him out with a punch to the face. After tying him up in a chair, the four begin their interrogation on the location of the other Soulless. After torturing Yaxnor after he refuses, he finally breaks to them, explaining that Xirsch and Xarcoh were previously at the base, saying that once they lost communications with J.X.T. at Hamburg, they retreated towards a bunker at Genoa, a city on the coastline of Italy, where they planned to head to the location of a rift, which Yaxnor explained that the Soulless were able to enter reality from Limbo via the rift. He then informed the four of their original selves, saying that TJ is close to returning following the destruction of J.X.T. Yaxnor informed them that when their respective Soulless are destroyed and once their respective soul is freed from the Harbinger, their original selves would be restored. Doc then thanks Yaxnor, saying that what he was about to do wasn't personal before executing Yaxnor, causing him to fade away, thus allowing O'Ryan to near his restoration. Following both Xirsch and Xarcoh's destructions the following day, Amici were able to claim the Harbinger, which they used to free the Soulless' souls, thus allowing their human counterparts to be restored back in California. Day of the Departed Yaxnor is mentioned by Mac while he recounters the events of "The Disaster" saga. He also appears in a flashback as well. Age of the Soulless Darkness Rises While SEAL Team Five fought against the Prophets of the Soulless at the Temple of Resurrection, Echthroi continued the ritual to resurrect the Dark Soldier, causing everyone in the room apart from Echthroi and Axel Miller to collapse onto the ground in pain as they began turning into Soulless as a cost for executing the ritual. After the ritual was completed and the Dark Soldier was resurrected, Yaxnor and the other Soulless came back into existence alongside the Soulless counterparts of the Prophets of the Soulless. Unlike before, Yaxnor and the other original Soulless were not corrupted by darkness, thus allowing them to regain their selfhood as protagonists. The Dark Soldier Yaxnor and the other original Soulless serve as the main playable characters, fighting against the Prophets of the Soulless and later the Dark Soldier. After a climatic battle atop the Dark Spire, the Dark Soldier, along with the Soulless, are destroyed by the Cube of Darkness, which the latter used to destroy the former in order to avert the threat. Boss Rush Yaxnor appears as a fightable boss in his own solo fight and in "The Soulless" group fight alongside J.X.T., Xirsch, and Xarcoh. Appearance Like the other Soulless, Yaxnor wears a black coat with black gloves and boots, as well as having yellow-golden eyes. Unlike the other Soulless, Yaxnor wears his black coat more loosely. Weapons and Abilities Yaxnor's weapon of choice was the Oblivion, a medium-sized war scythe. While Yaxnor lacks a boss fight with the Oblivion in The Disaster saga, a boss fight displaying his abilities and proficiency with the Oblivion is featured in Boss Rush. In Boss Rush, Yaxnor attacks with wide slashes and spins while in close proximity to an enemy. He can also turn himself and his scythe into a lethal pinwheel and fly around the battlefield, causing heavy damage to anyone who cannot dodge out of the way. Uniquely, should Yaxnor remain in the fight, he will become stronger. This plays back into his domain over "Moon", which enables him to transform into a berserker-like entity when the Moon shines upon him. Oblivion.png|Yaxnor's signature weapon, the Oblivion. Trivia * Biologically, Yaxnor is the youngest Soulless of the four original Soulless. Navigation Category:Reformed History Category:The Disaster Category:Day of the Departed Category:Age of the Soulless Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush